The karaoke party
by BbSis
Summary: Yuko calls Takamina to a karaoke party and she only accept because she would be able to see Acchan. AKB48 - AtsuMina. Yuri x Smut


_**The karaoke party**_

Once more, with a hand supporting my chin, a sigh blurted out of my mouth. There were so many things that needed to be done and here I was, thinking about someone who wasn't even among my routine anymore. Even though I wished otherwise, life wouldn't stop. I tried to think about my schedule. After the photo-shoot, which was on a break, there was a recording and a performance. A full schedule like always. But I don't complain, this is the life I choose, the life I wanted, the life I love.

The photographer assistant informed that the break was over. Somehow, thinking about her made something change inside me and the one holding the camera noticed it. He asked me if I was fine. Of course I was! It was just a bit of nostalgia... Trying to think about happy moments, I smiled at him and he seemed to be satisfied with that. When the session finished, I checked on my phone just to see that there was an unread message in my inbox. It was from Yuu-chan.

'Yo~ How about karaoke tomorrow night?! Don't worry; it will be after our duties! O/'There she goes partying again...

'I don't think it's prudent to party so much...' That was my reply.

'Come on! We are young and you should party more. I already talked to Aki-P and he is okay with it. Besides, I called Acchan ' Acchan! I don't know why, but my heart always skips fast when I think about her. I miss her so much. Last time I saw her was at the sleepover at Miichan's house. Maybe...

'Okay, then...'

'Yeey! It's at that same place we always go. See ya!' Sighing again, I shoved my phone into my purse and headed to my next appointment.

Somehow, the thought that I would meet Acchan the next day made my mood change again. Not the melancholy that was assaulting me during the second part of the photo-shoot, but happiness mixed with anxiety. I would meet my dear friend again!

The day continued to drag on. The time which is always running decided to take a walk. It was like tonight would never come. Today I had a rehearsal, another recording and a radio program to attend. I met Yuu-chan in the morning and she told me everything was ready. Good, I guess. When the radio program finally ended, I hurried to the said karaoke.

The receptionist was a kind, yet shy boy and informed me what the room was. As a regular customer, I knew exactly where the room was. Yuu-chan and Miichan were already there. Closing the door behind me, I noticed the table was already full of food. We all know Miichan eats a lot, but Acchan didn't hold back either. Sitting comfortably, I started to ask who else Yuu-chan invited, but the door opened and Mariko entered followed by Haruna. Not a single moment later Haruna closed the door, Yuu-chan jumped onto her. She avoided all of Yuuchan's attempts to kiss her. Mariko and Miichan looked at each other and smiled. Then, Miichan greeted the newly arrived girls with a 'yo'. We all started chatting, but I had that strange feeling I was the fifth wheel there. When would Acchan arrive?

We decided to start without Acchan. Yuu-chan sang the first song. Then, it was Miichan's turn. When I started singing, I heard the door click. In front of me was Acchan with an apologetic smile. She was looking only at me and my heart started to race. The song I was singing was about love confession, so it was like I was confessing all my love for her. Wait! All my love?! It means that I love Acchan in that way? No way! Now her smile was that happy bright one I loved so much to see. Oh, my! Yes way! What do I do now?! By the time I finished the song, I was desperate.

To my surprise, Acchan approached and hugged me. I hugged her back without knowing exactly what to do. She pulled me to the sofa and kept hugging me while we waited to see who was going to sing next. My heart was skipping so fast and when she whispered in my ear that she missed me, I thought it was going to stop. Mariko and Haruna decided to sing together and Miichan and Yuu-chan didn't seem very pleased.

After a lot of songs, foods and drinks, I decided to go to the restroom. My new finding was hitting me hard and I couldn't think well with Acchan clinging onto me all the time. When I returned to the room, I found several awkward situations. Acchan was singing not giving a care about what was happening. Mariko was pinching Miichan's cheeks with both hands and their faces were so close that I could swear that they were kissing. On the other hand, Yuu-chan was all over Haruna and they were... Kissing! Oh my god! My friend was putting her tongue in my other friend's throat! Haruna wasn't even pushing Yuu-chan away! Too much information to handle! Acchan, how can you handle this?! I ran back to the restroom and locked myself in the last cubicle.

Few moments later, I heard someone enter the restroom. Steady steps could be heard approaching the cubicle I was in.

"Takamina, let's talk." I heard the voice I loved so much. Acchan came after me. But, did I want to face her? "Come on, it's not that hard. I know you accept that." Her gentle tone stressed me out a bit.

"But they should have told me before I find out like that!" I said loudly opening the door. But it was followed by a silent thud and Acchan curling up with both hands covering her face. "Acchan! Sorry! Are you okay?" I approached worried.

"I'm ok." She said pulling me into the cubicle again. "They planned this in order to tell you." Her voice sounded a bit funny. That was when I realized we were really close to each other. And Acchan gave me a fierce look that sent shivers down my spine. While I looked stunned at her, she leaned down and I felt a gentle warm feeling on my lips.

"Acchan..." She just kissed me! The joy of the moment paralyzed me. Why did she kiss me?

"Takamina, you are so dense. But I can't hold myself back anymore." Acchan whispered in a sexy way that made something burn inside me. She pulled me in for another kiss, but this time it was a more ferocious one. And I was kissing her back with the same intensity. My mind went blank and I just enjoyed the moment.

After I don't know how long, we parted to breath. Her intense look was full of lust and it turned me on. What?! What the hell am I saying!? Without much time to think, Acchan kissed me again. I felt her hands slowly go under my blouse and caress my bare back. I shivered again, moaning low. I could surely feel her smile while we kissed. She sensually moved her hands upwards until she finds my bra clips and undone it. I forced us apart and looked confusedly at her. Acchan smiled with that bright smile that told me that everything was going to be fine and restarted to kiss me.

Soon, her hands found its way to my breasts. I shivered again with her soft and gentle touch on them. It was like a flow of electricity ran through all my body and a fire started to spread in me, making the butterflies in stomach agitate to a point that they wanted to fly away from my mouth. Her fingers started to play with my nipples and it only intensified all the previous sensations. My hands started to move by themselves, and pressed hard against Acchan's back. We parted again and she smiled pervertedly.

Quickly, she switched places with me and sat on the cover of the toilet, pulling me to sit on her lap, with my back turned to her. She kept rousing my breasts from behind me with a hand, and with the other she started to explore my body. The mixed feeling of her groping me and the sensation of her gentle touch over my head, my belly, and my legs was turning me dizzy. Did she really have just two hands? The fire I was feeling extended to all my body when I felt a wet warm sensation on the bottom of my ear. Acchan started to spread kisses on my neck, and all the way down to my shoulders and my back. To every shiver of mine she intensified the kisses and started to suck my skin. I was trying my hard to not let out a single noise. That was when I remembered where we were.

Suddenly, she slipped her hands into my pants. The sudden pleasant feeling made my spine arch. She giggled in my ear and it made me shiver even more. Then, she started to rub a spot that made me feel like I was in heaven. I started to breathe heavily while trying hard not to make a noise. It was too hard. I wanted to scream Acchan's name; I wanted to scream I loved her.

"Minami, you are so wet." She whispered on my ear and it made me blush harder than I already was. Then, we heard a noise outside the cubicle. It seemed that a couple of girls entered in the restroom.

"You know, I heard that few girls from AKB48 are here today." A girly voice said. I could swear that Acchan was grinning. She started to rub that now supersensitive spot with round movements. Maybe it was the adrenaline of being caught, but the pleasure was so intense now.

"I wonder what they are doing now." Another girly voice said. I was already twitching on Acchan's lap. I felt her hand gently going downwards even more. By the time I realized what she was about to do, I had both my hands covering my mouth. Acchan dipped a finger inside me. Another flow of electricity ran through my body and I arched my back again. The soft pain I felt was soon replaced by a pleasure I never felt before. She moaned pleasantly in my ears and started to move her hand. My entire body shivered.

"I don't know. With luck, we can find them in the corridors." The first girl said. Acchan was thrusting her finger inside me really fast now. I was totally relaxed and desperately mad with pleasure. That was when I felt my inside getting tight. Does that mean that she put in another finger? I don't care! It is just driving me insane! I want to scream, but I can't!

"I hope so! Let's go, I'm finished here." The second girl said and an instant later we heard the noise of the door closing.

Acchan was now moving in and out me really fast and I started to spasm. I felt my inside throbbing, faster and faster. She never stopped to play with my breasts, though. It was like I was beyond heaven; it was like my soul could leave my body at any second. Words are so useless to describe this feeling. In this moment, Acchan managed to kiss me on the lips. Everything went blank and all my body relaxed. She hugged me softly and sighed happily. Finally, I realized what had just happened.

"Acchan!" Was all I could say, jumping out of her lap. I could feel something warm running down my shaking legs, and blushed really hard aware of what it was. Acchan was all red with a wide smile on her face. Then, she looked at her hand, the one she touched my most intimate spot, and took it to her mouth. She licked my intimate juice that was on it looking straight at me.

"Hmmm! Minami is so tasteful! You drive me insane, you know that?" It made me blush more than I ever thought I could. "Come here and taste yourself." By saying this, she pushed me to a kiss. I ended up sitting on her lap again, but this time we were facing each other.

"Mou...it's you who drive me crazy..." I said with the blush which insisted to be on my face. Only then I realized where my hands were. It was on her bosom and I could feel her hard nipples through the fabric. "Acchan, you..."

"I love you, Minami." She said burying her face on my neck. I hugged her, sighing in relieve. I was worried for nothing. I smiled sincerely.

"I love you too, Acchan." I felt her tremble. She probably started to cry.

"Thank, god! Here I was, thinking that I had done an atrocious thing to you..." Her voice sounded muffled.

"But you did! Don't assault me like that without notice, ok?" I said without much thought. She looked at me with her face full of tears. I couldn't hold myself and started to cry too.

"But you liked it right? So, I can do this again if I warn you before?" She asked with a teasing voice.

"Mou! You know what I meant! Let's go! The girls must be worried." I said wiping her tears away with my hand.

"I doubt that." She mumbled wiping my tears with her hands. I could still feel my smell on her hand.

"You better wash this hand before we go back there." I blushed again. Did I ever stop blushing?

"No way! I want to sleep feeling Minami's sweet scent." She teased. I sighed defeated. Acchan helped me rearrange my clothes and we got out the cubicle. Luckily, the restroom was empty. We walked back to the room just to find Yuu-chan, Haruna, Miichan and Mariko singing together. They looked at us grinning.

"Mou! Why did you take so long?" Yuu-chan asked after they finish the music. Acchan smiled widely and I blushed, looking down. "I see..." Yuu-chan grinned grimly. She turned to Haruna and jumped onto her. "Nyannyan, can I sleep at your house today?" Haruna pounded a bit.

"I guess its ok. You can come over." Haruna agreed. It sounded like she knew what Yuu-chan was up to.

"Yeey! Thank you!" Yuu-chan gave a peck on Haruna's cheek. I noticed Mariko getting her belongings.

"Time to go. We have to wake up early tomorrow." Mariko said heading to the door.

"Nee, nee, Mariko. Let me sleep at your house today?" Miichan asked following Mariko.

"I'll think about that. Bye, bye, girls." Mariko waved at us and Miichan did the same. They walked out the room with Miichan insisting and Mariko not accepting nor denying.

"Let's go too, Yuu-chan." Haruna said to Yuu-chan, who was still attached to her.

"Okey dokey!" She turned to me and Acchan and continued. "We will pay the bill. Watch out on the way back home. And, go for it, Acchan! Bye!" By saying this, they walked out the room, leaving me and Acchan alone.

"You bet I will." Acchan said in a tone I could barely hear. "Let's go home, Minami. I want to finish what we started in the restroom." Acchan said like it was nothing. I gulped.

"Ha... Hai." I blushed again. Then, we left the karaoke. Acchan dragged me to her apartment and didn't let me have a single moment of sleep. That was the first time that the General Manager Takamina arrived late for work.

End


End file.
